Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares
by Skovko
Summary: The last thing Justine remembers is someone telling her Jeff had killed himself. Now she wakes up next to him. She's trapped in a world he created so they can be together forever. It doesn't matter to him that she doesn't feel the same. He's convinced she's never gonna get out. She's dead set on getting out before the first day in hell is over.


The last thing Justine remembered was someone running through the lobby of the hotel, shouting that Jeff was dead. He had hung himself in his hotel room. At the same time her body had suddenly felt so tired, more tired than ever, and she had dragged herself back to her own hotel room. She couldn't even remember getting into bed.

She opened her eyes and moved backwards in fear. She wanted to scream at the sight of the man looking at her with a smug smile on his face. He was supposed to be dead. He had hung himself. Had it all been a dream? And where was she? He pulled her back towards him with an arm around her waist.

"Easy, munchkin," he chuckled.

She never liked that nickname but he never stopped calling her that. He pressed his lips against hers and she squirmed in his arms to get free. She managed to push herself out of his arms and out of the bed, landing flat on her ass on the floor.

"What the fuck, Jeff?" She shouted.  
"Come back to bed," he said playfully.

She looked around, not recognizing anything. It was a small cabin and through the tiny window next to the bed, she could see trees. They were in a forest somewhere.

"Where the fuck are we? Did you kidnap me? Did you fake your own death? What the fuck is going on?" She shouted.

His playful smile turned into a frown. Hard, cold eyes bored into her as he sat up. This man was delusional. There had never been anything between them, not even flirting. She had never liked him and he was now proving to her that she was right to feel that way.

"Get back on the fucking bed where you belong!" He snarled.

She got back up on her feet, backing away from the bed and the man on it. He got out of it and moved towards her with steps as slow as the ones she was taking.

"Justine, don't make me mad!" He warned her. "Get back to bed or I'll beat you so bloody that your skin tone will match your hair."

This was the first time she regretted dyeing her hair blood red. Not that it mattered. The threat was clear but she wasn't gonna do anything with him. She spun around, stormed to the door and tore it opened. A forest indeed. She ran out of the door and straight ahead. She had no idea where she was. She just wanted away from him.

"Justine!" He laughed cruelly. "There's no point! You can't get away! Not ever!"

She kept running though but only a few seconds later she hit an invisible wall that electrocuted her and sent her down to the ground with a scream. Her entire body was burning with pain. Jeff stepped into her point of view and looked down at her.

"I told you," he said. "See."

He moved his hand up to the invisible wall but he didn't get electrocuted. She could see some white forming as his palm touched the wall.

"It goes all the way around," he said. "You're never getting out of here. You're mine for good."  
"You _are_ dead," she crawled away from him. "What kind of witch did you sell your soul to in order to trap me here?"  
"You always were bright," he chuckled. "But yeah, I gave up my soul for you, munchkin. So that we could be together forever. How about some gratitude?"  
"You're fucking sick!" She spat.  
"No, I'm obsessed," he flat out admitted. "With you."

He pulled her up from the ground and held a tight grip on her arm as he pulled her back towards the cabin.

"I'm not dead," she said lowly.  
"No, you're not, but you disappeared. No one knows where you are and no one will ever know. People can walk by here all they want and they'll never see us. The spell only works on us," he said.

He dragged her inside the cabin and pushed her down on the bed, pinning her down with his body weight and holding her wrists down.

"We can build our own world of dreams in here," he said.  
"This is a world of nightmares!" She hissed.

He slapped her and her head turned. She was too shocked to say anything at first. He undressed her fast and she didn't even fight back. She just froze. Soon they were both naked and he was back on top of her, kissing up her jaw and turning her head back to look at him.

"Are you gonna fight me?" He asked as he pushed his hard dick into her thigh.  
"Do you know what my favourite movie is?" She asked.  
"No," he chuckled. "And you can't talk your way out of this."  
"Jurassic Park. The first one. You've ever seen it?" She asked.  
"Yes," he answered.

He wondered where this was going. He was gonna fuck her no matter what. If she continued talking about movies while he did that, he would have to silence her.

"Do you remember how the t-rex kept trying new places of the fence, looking for a weak spot to get out?" She asked.

His face turned to anger and he grabbed her throat.

"You're not getting out!" He snarled and thrust into her with force. "Not fucking ever!"

She closed her eyes while the tears ran down her cheeks. Her mind wandered to the movie, playing it inside her head, the scene of the t-rex finally getting out and chasing down people. Anything to get through it. She didn't realize he had cum until he rolled down next to her and placed an arm around her waist. He moved in to kiss her cheek.

"Feel free to eat and drink whatever you like. Everything in here will replace itself. We'll never run dry," he snuggled against her shoulder. "And don't even bother thinking about killing yourself. You can't die in here. I'm not gonna lose you now that I finally have you, munchkin."  
"You don't have me," she whispered.

He started snoring lightly with his lips against her shoulder. So dead people slept apparently, or at least he was forced to sleep in this fucked up world he had made a witch create. She laid there, staring up in the ceiling, waiting 15 long minutes until he turned over in his sleep. She slowly moved out of bed and put her panties back on. She grabbed his long shirt and moved out of the cabin.

Those 15 minutes had her thinking. He didn't get electrocuted when he touched the fence. His hand didn't go through it so it kept him inside as well. It had another effect on her as a living. It had to force her back which meant it could be broken like in Jurassic Park. She just had to either find a weak point or break the fence down all together.

She walked to the place where she remembered being stopped by the fence. She wasn't about to put her hands on it again. The pain had been so strong that her body wouldn't be able to do that two times in a row. Instead she picked up small sticks and stones and started throwing them against the fence. For each stick or stone being thrown back with what almost looked like lightning, she took a step to the right and threw a new one, systematically working her way around the fence. She had no idea how long she went at it but she didn't give up and it actually seemed like the lightning from the fence was slowly decreasing in power.

"Justine!" Jeff's voice cut through the air. "What the fuck are you doing?"

She looked back at him running towards her still butt naked. In a desperate act she threw herself forward, feeling her hand and half her arm go through the fence despite being electrocuted at the same time. He grabbed the shirt on her and yanked her back, dragging her back towards the cabin.

"I warned you!" He shouted.  
"Jeff, please! Let me go!" She begged.  
"You fucking, useless, little, trashy whore!" He shouted.

He dragged her back inside the cabin and once again threw her down on the bed. She landed on her stomach and he was fast behind her, yanking her up by her hair.

"I've given you everything! I gave my life for you!" He screamed in her face. "And still it's not good enough for you! What the fuck else do you want from me?"  
"I wanna go home!" She cried.  
"Not gonna fucking happen!" He ripped the panties off her body. "I was trying to be nice to you but look what you're making me do!"

For the second time that day he raped her, only this time he was more aggressive. His thrusts came hard and his hand never left her hair, making her back arch painfully. She never stopped crying and no movie scene could stop her from feeling everything going on this time. This was gonna be her life for an eternity if she didn't get out.

She wasn't gonna let him win. He could hurt her now but she would be gone before the day was over. Her hand had gone through the fence. She hadn't been blown back like the first time. He had actually pulled her back. She had weakened it over an hour or two while he slept. She was worn out and just wanted to sleep but she couldn't allow herself to sleep. Not until she was out.

"Fuck, yes!" He howled as he came.

He held still and let go of her hair. His fingers trailed down the spine of her back before he leaned over it and placed a kiss in the middle of it.

"Don't make me mad, munchkin. This can be good for you. For both of us," he spoke softly.

All she wanted to do was to tell him to go fuck himself but she didn't want to anger him further.

"Okay," she whispered.

He smiled behind her. He had caught it. Okay wasn't a promise of anything but it was a start. He laid down and pulled her up to rest on his chest. He held her close, his fingers running circles on her skin, failing to notice the goosebumps he left on her arms.

"You'll see, you'll be happy here," he kissed her forehead. "Close your pretty eyes and sleep a bit. You must be tired."

Exhausted actually but she still refused to sleep. Instead she stared at the wall. She wasn't able to get out of his arms and he wasn't falling asleep again. They lied like that for about 10 minutes until he let out a deep sigh.

"You can't sleep?" He asked.  
"I'm not sleepy," she lied.  
"It's all good. Let's get some food then. Get your energy back up for next time. Wink wink, right?" He chuckled.

She cringed inside. There wasn't gonna be a next time if she could help it. She didn't say anything. She left the bed and looked at her ripped panties.

"Do I have any clothes here?" She asked.  
"You don't need clothes. No one's ever gonna see you," he bit down lightly on her shoulder. "But my shirt covers you fine."

He walked over to the stove to start cooking something. She grabbed her skirt from the floor. At least that wasn't ripped. Not yet. She put it on before switching his shirt out with her own top.

"I'm making chicken and rice," he said.  
"It's fine," she said.  
"Come help me," he said.

He boxed her in between the stove and his body. She constantly felt his hot breath on her neck as he cooked with her standing there, feeling so uncomfortable.

"Any preferences when it comes to spices?" He asked.  
"I like curry on chicken," she said.  
"It's over here," he said.

He moved two steps away to look through the rack of spices. It was now or never. Two steps weren't far and she would have to sprint for her life which was exactly what she did. She sprinted out of the door and towards the invisible fence.

"Justine, I'm so fucking done with your games!" He shouted. "I'm gonna chain you to the bed!"

It hurt to run bare footed but she had to do it. As she neared the spot, her eyes landed on a fox further outside. It couldn't see her, she knew that, but for some reason that fox gave her hope.

"Get back here!" He shouted.

She threw herself forward, feeling her body get electrocuted for the third time that day, but instead of being thrown back, she fell through. She landed on the hard ground, locking eyes with the fox that seemed surprised and scared about a human suddenly coming out of nowhere. It turned around and ran away. Birds singing reached her loudly. She hadn't been able to hear them on the other side. It had been dead quiet in there.

She rolled around to look at where she had just come from and all she saw was more forest. No cabin and no Jeff but she knew they were there. She stood up and dusted off her hands. She had a feeling he was seething on the other side.

"Jeff, can you hear me?" She asked with a smirk. "Looks like you're gonna be stuck in there alone for an eternity and that serves you just right. You fucking sicko! Even if you had managed to keep me in there, you would never have made me feel anything but hate and disgust towards you. You would never have made me love you."

She held a little pause, almost expecting an answer even though she knew she wouldn't get one. He probably said a whole lot of things on his side. Things she would never hear.

"I don't know if you can hear me but I know you can see me so here's a mental image for you to remember me by," she raised both middle fingers. "Have a nice eternity in there alone, sicko."

She turned around and started walking towards the sun. She had no idea in which forest, which town or even which state he had set this thing up and trapped her in. She just knew she would get out of there and never tell a living soul what had happened. Jeff was dead. His body had been in that hotel room. She only disappeared. She could always come up with a good lie. This was a secret she would take to the grave. No one would ever know about Jeff's world. A world where dreams became nightmares.


End file.
